1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an explosive, fragmentation structure and, more particularly, to an explosive, fragmentation structure having means for selectively controlling the radius of effects upon detonation of the fragmentation structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Fragmentation structures, such as fragmentation warheads, mines, etc., are employed by the military against a wide variety of targets where dispersion of fragments over a target area is required. A problem which arises in their use is that fragmentation warheads suitable for use against personnel are generally not suitable for use against “hard” targets such as armored vehicles and emplacements, where fragments of relatively greater size and mass are required. Military units have therefore been required to maintain supplies of several types of fragmentation warheads, each type adapted for use against a particular type of target. This results in an increased burden of logistics and supply and is, of course, highly undesirable. In the past, it has been attempted to minimize this problem by constructing warheads having two sections, one section being adapted to disperse fragments of one size and the other being adapted to disperse fragments of another size. In this manner, a single warhead may be utilized against a variety of targets. Such a construction, however, is inefficient in that, in each case, portions of the warhead not designed for the particular application are largely ineffective; furthermore, in order to produce a given amount of destructive force, a warhead of larger dimensions is necessary than would be the case for one designed for the specific application.
To address these problems, an explosive, fragmentation structure has been developed that includes means for selectively controlling fragment size and configuration. The structure includes an outer casing having an inner surface defining a chamber and further includes means for propagating shock waves across the inner surface from a selected one of two detonation points with the chamber. Means are provided for directing shock waves, propagated from the first detonation point, against the surface in a first pattern of segment-defining lines and for directing shock waves, propagated from the second detonation point, against the surface in a second pattern of lines which define segments larger than those of the first pattern. Thus, either larger segments or smaller segments can be selected depending upon the target.
Such explosive fragmentation structures, however, do not address “radius of effects” considerations. Generally, the term “radius of effects” means the distance from the detonated structure at which significant damage occurs. Conventional, explosive, fragmentation structures do not exhibit controlled radius of effects. Thus, such conventional, explosive, fragmentation structures may cause significant damage at radii greater than desired, causing undesirable collateral damage to personnel and/or equipment.
There are many designs of explosive, fragmentation structures well known in the art, however, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.